Beginning of a Summer Vacation - Part 2
The second episode of ''Reks 10 '' Episode Big Chill fly up into the sky. and punch the drone, until the drone hit the ground. Big Chill use his Forst Breath again. And prepare to kick the drone. but... "beep"beep"beep" (Big Chill): Huh? A red flash came out from Omnitrix symbol on his chest, transform him to human again. (Reks): What? But that's was the fun part..! But, i can still finish him off! Reks run toward the frozed drone, preparing his fist. But the drone, fired a laser.. and made it free from the ice. (Reks): Uwah! The drone fire a laser towards him, Reks roll to the left. His looking at the Omnitrix III. (Reks): C'mon, weird wristwatch! Transform me to that alien again.. The drone fire a laser again, Reks take cover behind a tree. (Reks): Look like this watch won't transfrom me again, Let's take the manuals. Reks look around, find something to use as a weapon. (Reks): Aha! This shovel gonna work! He run towards the drone, while avoiding the lasers. (Reks): Take this! "brak"brak"brak" A smoke coming out from the drone. (Reks): I better get out of here! "DUAR!" Reks: Ugh..! Meanwhile, Grandpa Harald and Rena.. (Harald): What's that..? A explosion..? (Rena&Harald): Reks! (Harald): Let's go! Meanwhile, Div 01.. Div 01 look at the smoke, persuming the Omnitrix III is there. He walks towards it. Back at Reks.. (Reks): `cough` Ugh.. what's wrong with this Summer Vacation? (Harald): Reks! Where are you? (Reks): Grandpa? I'm here Grandpa! I'm here! Harald and Rena appear behind the bushes. (Harald): Reks? Reks: Grandpa! Dweeb! Reks hug his grandpa. (Harald): Where had you been? (Reks): You wouldn't believe what i just did. (Harald): We talk about it later, now we get back to the RV. And, the woods? (Reks): Right here Grandpa! The three of them, get back to the RV (Reks): So when i walk near the waterfall, there's an satelite coming. Inside that satelite, is this watch.. that can transform me into an alien. (Harald): (the Omnitrix III..) (Rena): I still can't believe you. (Reks): You always don't believe me. (Harald): I believe him. You guys hungry? Let's eat the Marshmallow! Reks, help me with the campfire. (Reks): Alright Grandpa! (Rena): Hmph. They both, prepare to make a campfire. (Harald): Reks, where's the woods? (Reks): Here. Couple of minutes later, they suceed making a campfire. (Reks): Yeah!! Suddenly, Vilgax's Drone appear. He shoot the laser toward Reks. (Reks): You again! Grandpa hide in the RV! I'll handle this! Reks take cover behind the RV. (Reks): Okay, let's do it again.. as i remember, i press the button. A dial and a hologram pops up. (Reks): Okay, count on you! Reks hit the dial. A plant came out frome the Omnitrix III. turning him into... (Reks): Swampfire! Swampfire: Hey Ugly! Swampfire throw a fireball towards the drone, then use a flamethrower making it hotter. (Swampfire): (Looks like it's already Blistered...) Swampfire preparing his fist.. Swampfire: Nighty Nite! "BUAK!" (Rena): Reks? Are you oka- what happened to you? (Swampfire): Oh, dweeb! i thought you hiding in the RV like Grandpa. (Rena): Not that i wanna hear! What are you?! (Swampfire): I told you, that watch turn me into an alien. "beep"beep"beep" A red flash caming from the Omnitrix symbol. Transform him to human. (Reks): Aha! So that's how it work! (Harald): Reks? Are you okay? (Reks): I'm fine Grandpa! (Harald): By the way, i got a transmission.. it's say there's a giant robot on the Park near here. (Reks): Maybe it's the ''Mother ''Robot that i fought all this time. Let's go Grandpa! (Rena): What? Are you out of your mind? You can't win against giant robot! You just a normal kid like me! (Reks): (Looking at the Omnitrix III) I can.. The End of 'Beginning of a Summer Vacation - Part 2' Category:Episodes Category:Reks 10 Category:Reks 10 Episodes